LOCURA
by YO
Summary: Después de un severo bloqueo mental, aquí está otro cap. el 5!!! No soy buena en los summary, pero lean y dejenme su opinión en rr, por fa'.
1. PROLOGO

LOCURA

POR:  yo

3 de Mayo del 2002, Viernes

¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando:

- Una escritora de fics novata (ósease yo) está desvariando un Viernes en la tarde en clase de deportes (4:30 pm, a quién diablos se le ocurre???, y más aún cuando se está a más de 36ºC) y jugar básquet...  ¬¬XX  (y es que el "profesor" es un odioso de primera).  ^^' lo siento TK...

- Está bloqueada para seguir escribiendo sus otros fics... (lo que pasa es que tengo flojera de pensar por el momento).

- En un momento de estar desvariando se le ocurre "tratar" de hacer un mal intento de humor/parodia... para ver si logro salir del bloqueo mental en el que estoy...

Bueno, todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, autores y todo lo demás, explicitando (ajá, si como no, eso ya se oyó, bueno, leyó, demaSIAAADDDOOOO!!! Rebuscado, no creen???).  Si por ahí aparece alguien que no conozcan, eso significa que es un personaje de a yo, mío de yo de mi propiedad, de mi imaginación @-@  (ya me marié).  Todo lo que tenga Copyright (o como se escriba), Derechos Reservados, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, etc, etc, etc...  

            Zz, zz, ZZ, zZz, ZZzz, zzzZZ

            Umm *yo levanta un párpado lentamente*  Sorryyy  n.nUU!!  Creo que me estaba quedando dormida.  Uff  -_-UU  Pero la verdad y auténtica razón es:  el calor me ataruga totalmente!!!!  Me pone de malas...  Por eso:  es mucho mejor Otoño e Invierno, son las 2 estaciones en las que me activo para trabajar...

            Ahora, quién podrá protegernos???  Yo, el Chapulín Colorado!!!  Este... qué tiene que estar haciendo el Chapulín Colorado en mi fic???  No lo sé..., pero como esto es un mal intento de parodia/humor..., todo está permitido *^^UU* 

            Los personajes de esta mala parodia son:

**Digimon:**

- Takeru 

- Yamato

- Taichi 

- Sora

- Mimi

- Hikari

- Joe

- Koushiro

**Sakura Card Captor:**

- Sakura

- Syaoran

- Tomoyo

- Touya

- Yukito

- Yue

- Eriol

- Nakuru (y cuando se convierte en guardiana, esque no me acuerdo como se llama...  ¬¬U!

- Spinel

- Kero

**Rurouni Kenshin:**

- Kenshin Himura

- Yahiko

- Kaoru

- Sanosuke

- Megumi

- Misao

- Aoshi (es parodia, así que tal vez le modifique su carácter bastante... no es cierto, sólo poquito)

- Saito Hajime (Goro Fujita)

**El Señor de los Anillos:**

- Frodo

- Pippin

- Merry

- Sam

- Legolas

- Gimli

- Aragorn

- Boromir

- Eowyn

- Faramir

- Gandalf

**Harry Potter:**

- Harry

- Draco

- Ron

- Hermione

- Fred

- George

- Sirius

- Remus

- Severus

- Albus Dumbledore

- Ginny

- Hagrid

Por el momento esto es todo.  Es solamente la introducción a mi mala parodia, que ya lo habré dicho más de 5 veces...

Es solamente una pequeña introducción a lo que será mi fic, que lo voy a subir mañana, debido a que no encuentro mi borrador...

Pero, pueden creerlo???  Ya tengo el final!!!!

Así que si me dejan un rr diciendo algo a mi favor... será bien recibido ^-^  pero de todas formas, todos los rr son muy bien aceptados.

Por el momento me despido...  Prometido, subo el sig. cap. mañana.  Y sigo buscando mi libretita para pasarlo a la compu.

Ahhh, otros personajes que no aparezcan por el momento van a ser de mi imaginación, o reales, incluidos yo y mi Mancha y mi Patamon (mejor conocido como Mancho).

Si quieren mandarme un mail, mi dirección es mtgl@hotmail.com

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.  Esto es solo una introducción.

Otra cosa, como la mayoría de los personajes son de lugares y autores muy diferentes, eché suertes para ver donde lo ponía, y como todo se va a desarrollar dentro de mi imaginación...  Le tocó a Digimon, porque todas las situaciones extrañas van a suceder en el Digimundo.  Sorry, pero como todavía sigo sin ver completo Digimon 02, no conozco todavía sus características sobresalientes...  pero de todas formas, si van a aparecer, pero no como personajes de planta.

Ahora sí me despido.  No se desesperen, que ya estoy empezando a escribir el capítulo 1!!!

En el próximo capítulo:

- Una puerta al Digimundo, pero... quiénes son ellos???  (Sakura)

Los voy a ir metiendo a anime o libro por capítulo, así que no desesperen. 


	2. Una puerta al Digimundo, pero... quienes...

LOCURA

POR:  yo

       Notas de la autora:  Como ya todos deben saber, ningún personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente v.v), excepto uno que otro que aparezca por ahí, y son sacados de mi imaginación, y obviamente son los que no van a conocer.  El fic es sin fines de lucro (obviamente).  Las situaciones son imaginarias, y es un fic para sacar algo de simpleza que traigo por el momento...  Fue de un momento de insolación, así que si está algo bastante revuelto, ya saben el motivo...

       Aclaración:  en mi fic Touya todavía tiene poderes, debido que aunque le cedió gran parte de su poder a Yukito para que Yue no desapareciera, él conservo algo de magia (o como se le llame a sus poderes), y además, está empezando a recuperarlos gracias a que la magia de su hermana Sakura se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte, por lo que Yue, poco a poco le está empezando a regresar su sexto sentido al hermano mayor de Sakura.

**Una puerta al Digimundo, pero... quiénes son ellos??? (Sakura)****?  - (El nombre del capítulo)**

**Capítulo 1**

Un día como  cualquier otro, en la Primaria Tomoeda...

-Buenos días Sakura!!!  -Saludó una niña de largo cabello negro, suelto.

-Hola Tomoyo!!! –la otra respondió.  Tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño, y unos enormes ojos verdes.

         Era un Viernes, y por si fuera poco, tenían examen de Matemáticas...

-Bueno, estudiaste bien para el examen???

-@-@  Hoe O_o Examen???  Qué examen???  -Preguntó asustada la joven dueña de las cartas Sakura (para este momento ya las había convertido todas).

-Sakura, que no te acuerdas???  Hoy tenemos examen de Matemáticas.  –Le respondió su amiga.

-NO PUEDE SERRRR!!!  ES PARA MAÑANA, VERDAD???  -Preguntó gritando la niña de los ojos verdes.  –ES PARA MAÑANA, YO LO SÉ!!!

-Este..., mañana es Sábado Sakura, y el examen si es hoy.  –Respondió Tomoyo divertida, viendo la cara de preocupación de su querida, pero demasiado distraída, amiga.

-Bua, bua, bua, sniff, sniff, yo apunte que era para mañana...

         En eso llegó un niño, de penetrante mirada, y cabello castaño.  Tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, apostaría a que se la paso en vela estudiando para el horrible examen.

-Ahora, qué es lo que le pasa???  -Preguntó dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, la cual sonreía divertida, y al mismo tiempo señalando a Sakura.

-Lo que pasa es que se le olvidó que hoy teníamos examen de Matemáticas... ^^'

-EXÁMEN DE QUÉEE!?!?!?!?  -Exclamó histérico nuestro adorable niño, descendiente de la dinastía Li.

-Matemáticas, claro está.  ¬¬'  Qué, a ti también se te olvidó el examen???  -Le preguntó Tomoyo con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Qué no era de Español?!?!?!  (bueno, se supone que como es de Hong Kong, es de Japonés, pero como no sé japonés, entonces es de Español).  –Ahora quién gritó histérico fue el niño, Li Syaoran (o Shaoran, como prefieran y gusten decirle).

         Como ya todos sabemos, este par, Sakura y Shaoran, es tal para cual.  Por lo tanto, son igual de distraídos y crédulos con las ideas de Yamazaki, y eso es porque así son, si no fueran así, perderían su encanto.

-Buenos días niños.  Ya están listos para su examen de Matemáticas???  -Llegó el profesor Terada, haciendo que todos los niños fueran corriendo a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

-Si!!!  -Fue el grito unánime (casi) de todos los estudiantes.  –Las dos únicas excepciones, como ya lo supondrán, fueron Sakura y Shaoran.

         Al terminar la clase, Sakura y Shaoran estaban llorando (en todo el sentido de la expresión), debido que no pudieron recordar nada de las preguntas del examen...  Prácticamente, ya ni sabían ni su nombre ni la fecha...  Eso si es de preocupar.  Y luego contestaron todo lo demás al ahí se va...  pero tuvieron un poco de suerte:  había muchas opciones múltiples, así que hicieron un magnífico y muy útil:  de tin marin, de don pingüe, titere, macara, titere fue, yo no fui, fue Tete, dijo el padre que contara hasta diez:  uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez.  Esto es una antiquísima técnica que la mayoría de las veces da buenos resultados, sino, pregúnteme a mí, que la estoy usando a cada rato...  pero ese no es el tema del fic.

         El día no pudo transcurrir mejor para ellos, debido a que otra vez, Yamasaki les contó una mentirilla, y se la creyeron (para variar y no perder la costumbre), y tenían tarea de otras materias, y no la habían hecho...  Se levantaron con el pie izquierdo ese día.

         Al terminar las clases, Tomoyo decidió animarlos, y los invitó a ir al Parque Pingüino, junto con Mei, quien había regresado al poco tiempo de haberse ido.  Quería cuidar a su primo y a Sakura, porque ya los conoce muy bien.  Después de pasar un rato muy ameno en el Parque Pingüino, los cuatro decidieron que sería muy buena idea ir por un helado a la nevería que quedaba cerca de allí.

         Grande fue su sorpresa, pero no tanta, dado a que siempre  se lo encuentran trabajando en algún lugar muy diferente y a cada rato, encontrarse al hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, junto a su amigo, Yukito, o Yue, el juez, según si está en su forma de Yue o en forma de Yukito (eso se oyó raro, pero así es la cosa).

         Pero, aún mayor sorpresa fue el encontrar a Eriol y a Spinel, Kero también iba, tratando de parecer un peluche, y a Nakuru (Ruby Moon), trabajando con Touya, y Yukito, para disgusto del mayor de los Kinomoto.

         Al acercarse Touya para saludar, sintió "algo", muy extraño, no era magia, como la de Sakura, el mocoso o Eriol, ni como la de Yue o la de Ruby Moon, era muy diferente.  Incluso los demás niños lo sintieron, excepto, claro está, Tomoyo y Mei, la cual la podía percibir, pero solamente concentrándose mucho.

         Era una ¿presencia? no natural, algo muy diferente a lo que todos hubieran sentido alguna vez en sus vidas...

         Mientras, en otro lugar, Yamazaki decidió ir a buscar un helado, ya que en todo el día solo había podido decirle una pequeña mentirilla a sus mejores conejillos, Sakura y Shaoran.  Además, quería ver si los encontraba, para tratar de contarles otro origen "misterioso" de los helados...  claro, eso si los lograba encontrar.

-Mmm, veamos, el origen de los helados se remonta al siglo LIV a.C....  pero, qué más les puedo decir.  –En esto iba pensando nuestro mentiroso amigo, cuando llegó al Parque Pingüino, y se sorprendió al ver una luz muy blanca en donde se supone debería estar la tienda de helados...

-Waw, qué será eso???  Mejor voy a investigar, así se los puedo contar el Lunes a mis compañeros de salon...  –Empezó a caminar más rápido, quería investigar.

         Al acercarse más, la luz extraña también lo envolvió, y pudo ver por un momento a Sakura y compañía, los cuales miraban extrañados esa ¿luz?.  Todos empezaron a sentir que flotaban, especialmente la reencarnación del mago Clow y Touya.  Sakura y Shaoran no porque son más distraídos que yo...  (eso si ya fue ofensa).

* * * * * * * * * * 

         Todos fueron llevados a un extraño lugar, parecía una selva, pero era muy diferente.  No podían reconocer donde se encontraban.  Habían perdido la conciencia durante su extraño viaje.  

El primero en recuperarla fue Touya, tenía que ser, no??  Quien se alejó un poco, tratando de investigar en qué lugar se encontraban, y antes de poder alejarse, Yukito, transformado en Yue, y Ruby Moon se le acercaron.  Estaban totalmente desconcertados, debido a que no habían podido hacer nada para evitar aquella luz, que los paralizo al solo contacto.

++++++++++

         Por el momento esto es todo.

         En el siguiente capítulo:

-Un lugar del pasado, y un viaje en el tiempo (RK)

         Ya sé que esto todavía no es un intento de humor, pero esperen, tengan paciencia, no se desesperen, primero tengo que presentarles a los personajes, no cree???

         Como creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, el lugar misterioso es el Digimundo (aquí es donde se va a desarrollar la historia).

         Bueno, hice unas pequeñas modificaciones de personajes, por ejemplo, ya metí a Yamazaki, a quién se me había olvidado mencionar en el prólogo  ^^U  pero ya apareció, y luego voy a dejar afuera a otros personajes que dije que iba a meter y luego no, pero yo sola me entiendo...

         Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo.  Y espero que si esté lo suficientemente largo... 

         El próximo capítulo va a aparecer pronto, no voy a decir que mañana, porque tal vez estaría mintiendo, además de que tengo un friego de tarea para el Lunes...  Pero es más divertido estar ideando un fic que estar escribiendo una horrible tarea...

Ahh,  por favor dejen un rr diciendo que les pareció este 1º capítulo.  Lo mejor viene después, no desesperen.

No hay preferencia de que dejen un rr o me envíen un mail, a mtgl@hotmail.com

Denme sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, todo lo que quieran (claro está, menos ofensas).

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Atte.

yo


	3. Un lugar del pasado, y un viaje en el ti...

LOCURA

POR:  yo

       Escrito el 5 de Mayo del 2002, Domingo, y subido el  11 de Mayo de 2002, Sábado.

       Notas de la autora:  Como ya todos deben saber, ningún personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente v.v), excepto uno que otro que aparezca por ahí, y son sacados de mi imaginación, y obviamente son los que no van a conocer.  El fic es sin fines de lucro (obviamente).  Las situaciones son imaginarias, y es un fic para sacar algo de simpleza que traigo por el momento...  Fue de un momento de insolación, así que si está algo bastante revuelto, ya saben el motivo...

Como verán, tal vez (y probablemente) le voy a cambiar de categoría, pero va a seguir siendo en gran parte humor ^o^  Y más siendo un crossover...

Otra cosa:  agregué a Chou, debido a que me encantan sus peleas con Sanosuke =D

Un día (*yo canta*) un día con otro...  para ser exactos, un Domingo, 5 de Mayo del 2002 (por qué tuvo que ser Domingo, y no Lunes), a las 6:30 pm (hora de Dios, 7:30 pm hora de Zedillo), como detesto este horario...  Estaba yo haciendo mi tarea (sí, hasta el Domingo), tuve de nuevo inspiración divina para continuar con mi fic (a pesar de que solamente me han dejado un rr ¬¬ X *bua, bua, bua, sniff, sniff, yo se seca los ojos*.

Ahora, qué se supone que debe hacer alguien para juntar a alguien(es) del pasado con el futuro???  Debo idear una buena forma de combinar a RK con Digimon (que ya la tengo).

Basta de ¿introducción?  ¿Se supone que esto era una introducción?  Porque la verdad, quien sabe si realmente lo sea ^^'UU

Regresemos a donde originalmente debería de estar, oséase, con el fic...

**Un lugar del pasado, y un viaje en el tiempo (Rurouni Kenshin)****  - (El nombre del capítulo)**

**Capítulo 2**

         Antes que nada, supongamos que Notaru (o Notaro), como quieran y gusten llamarle, si se quedó con Sanosuke *^o^*  Es que adoro ese capítulo, y para quienes no sepan quien es, Notaro es un perro que quería adoptar a Sano (parecía), lo malo es que tenía dueño.

         Una tarde, como otra cualquiera, en el dojo Kamiya...

-Yahiko Myojin!!!  Ven acá en este preciso momento!!!  Es la hora de tu práctica, y tienes que limpiar el dojo!!!!  -Gritaba una joven de alrededor 17 años, de grandes ojos azules y largo cabello negro, recogido en una coleta.  En ese momento se veía tan... tan... ¿ridícula???  Yo no lo había visto de ese modo, no es la palabra que buscaba, pero ya que lo menciona...  SÍ  (Upss, creo que me salí de la historia, esa frase es de la Bella y la Bestia de Walt Disney).  En ese momento se veía muy cómica (¿o diabólica?), sus ojos lanzaban llamas y asomaban dos "pequeños" (ajá) colmillos por su boca.  Conociéndola, debe estar enfadada con Yahiko por algo, para variar y no perder la costumbre.  Y usa dos clases de armas**:  **Bokutou, Boken o Shimai, que es el uso de la espada de bambú.

-Calma Kaoru... debe estar por aquí, o tal vez en el Akabeko, con Tsubame.  Ya, tranquila, chst, chst *aparece música instrumental de fondo (dicen que la música calma a la bestia...)*  -dijo un pelirrojo, cuyo nombre es Himura Kenshin, de ojos color ¿malva? (alguien me podría especificar de que color tiene los ojos, ya se que como Battosai los tiene entre dorado y rojo), mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a la joven maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu (¿por qué será que me recordé a yo (weno, a mi misma) cuando trato de calmar a mi Mancho (Patamon, Mono, Chemon, etc, etc, etc) cuando esta de malas o le está ladrando al primero que se le ponga enfrente.

-Qué es lo que estás insinuando?!?!?! –gritó aún más histérica y enojada la joven Kamiya-  Crees que soy una bestia TT**  (que se ponga el saco a quién le quede, ella lo dijo, yo no, eso también es un mexicanismo, si no saben, me preguntan en un rr, por favor) –al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza a Kenshin.

-Oro... @_@  -Clásica expresión de Kenshin.

-Upps, lo siento mucho Kenshin... v.vU  -dijo apenada Kaoru.

En ese preciso momento llegó un joven alto, con el kanji (que significa "malo") escrito en la espalda.  Un antiguo miembro del Sekihotai, y uno de los 2 únicos sobrevivientes, el otro es Katsuhiro (o Tsunan, le dan ambos nombres)Tsukioka.  Tiene 19 años; y llevaba a un enorme perro  de color café, con él, de nombre Notaro (el perro), el joven se llama Sanosuke Sagara (en honor a Sozo Sagara).  Y ambos son un par de sinvergüenzas, están buscando siempre quien les invite a comer gratis, por supuesto (y prácticamente Sano siempre está quebrado, bueno, anda sin fondos monetarios el 99.99% de las veces...).  Hasta aceptan la comida de Kaoru...  y eso si es una buena ofensa...

-Qué hay de comer hoy, Kaoru??  -fue lo primero que dijo al llegar, ni siquiera un hola o algo así.

-Saca ese animal inmediatamente de aquí!!!  -gritó histérica Kaoru.

-Tranquila, tranquila (sigue el mismo procedimiento que Kenshin, y le ocurre exactamente lo mismo, excepto que el golpe en la cabeza lo puso a contar borreguitos... y también a Notaro).

-Qué te crees?!?!  TT si la verdad es que ni siquiera sabes cocinar –esto  lo dijo un Sanosuke algo enfadado, después de recuperarse del trancazo en la cabeza...

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso!?!?  -respondió la joven aludida, aunque la verdad...  mmm, mejor no opino, no vaya a ser que aparezca por aquí...

Y así siguieron discutiendo un buen rato, hasta que:  QUÉ CREEN???  Llegó Yahiko!!!

-Hola amigos!!!  Miren a quienes encontré!!!  -Llegó Yahiko gritando alegremente, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, de ojos oscuros y cabello alborotado y castaño, mientras señalaba hacia la puerta del dojo Kamiya, la cual estaba entreabierta...

-Hola a todos!!!  -Entró corriendo una alegre y despreocupada joven de 16 años, de ojos azules y larga trenza, que portaba su tradicional traje ninja, ella es la Okashira- de los Oniwabanshu, y que prácticamente iba arrastrando a un joven de 29 años, muy alto y delgado (si es ninja, y el antiguo Okashira), su nombre??  Aoshi Shinomori.  Un hombre muy seguro de sí miso, y que tiene 2 armas:  la Kodachi  y Nitou Kodachi, y es especialista en el kempo y en el estilo Oniwabanshu.  Cuida por sobre todo a los miembros Oniwabanshu que todavía quedan.

El punto es este:  llegaron Aoshi y Misao de visita, después de mucho insistir por parte de Misao.  Aoshi estaba más serio que de costumbre ! ! *sniff, sniff*.  Y es demasiado introvertido, o seco.

-Hola a todos!!!  -Llegó saludando Misao, saludó a todos de buen modo, a Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Notaro..., excepto a Sano, que son sumamente molestables los dos.  Y más Misao, porque Sano acostumbra decirle "Comadreja".  –Cómo están??  Me extrañaban???

-Misao, Aoshi!!!  Qué bueno que están aquí.  Llegué a creer que ya nos habían olvidado.  Y claro que si los extrañábamos –exclamó Kaoru, feliz, corriendo para saludar a Misao, a pesar de estar usando un kimono en ese momento.  Y en cierta forma, Misao es mucho más infantil que Kaoru, y eso que son de la misma edad...  Lo único que tienen totalmente definido es:  ya saben con quien les gustaría casarse (tienen planes a largo, bastante, largo plazo, y como que no quieren tomar mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de sus respectivos "enamorados y futuros esposos").

-Kenshin:  me gustaría que ahora sí pudiéramos tener una conversación...  PRIVADA –este: PRIVADA fue porque vio los ojos curiosos de los presentes, incluso los de Notaro.  Y es que además, como nadie de los presentes es chismoso (bueno, "comunicativo", no se vaya a ofender alguno de los hombres presentes...).  Lo dijo con menos seriedad de la acostumbrada en él.

-Claro, cuando quieras, solo tengo que terminar de secar la ropa (ahhh, se me había olvidado, durante todo esto, Kenshin había estado lavando la ropa, y haciendo otras tareas domésticas).  Y sí, todavía me acuerdo:  té, no sake.  –Respondió el ex–Battosai Himura.

-Claro –respondió el ex-Okashira.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.  Parece que aquí hay una reunión.

-Y éste que se supone que hace aquí??  -preguntó Sano, algo desconcertado y bastante fúrico, viendo al recién llegado.

Ahora:  describamos al recién llegado.  Su nombre es Cho (Chou, y si alguien me dice como se escribe bien su nombre, se lo agradeceré infinitamente), fue miembro del Juppongatana y peleó contra Kenshin, un combate en el que salió perdiendo.  Tiene el cabello parado, como una escoba, y de color semejante (es muy fácil descubrir el porque Sano le dice "Cabeza de Escoba", o más corto aún "Escoba"), generalmente trae un ojo cerrado, y tiene una profunda afición por las katanas, ahora trabaja como policía, y específicamente, para Saito Hajime.  Posee una catana hiperflexible, muy larga y extremadamente delgada.  Le encanta asesinar, para probar el filo de sus katanas.

-Gusto en verte, "Cabeza de Chorlito".  ¬¬ XX   –Una continua provocación por parte de Chou, y como sabemos que Sano no es nada agresivo, y es la pasividad en dos piernas...  creo que ya supondrán como se puso de iracundo.

-Y a ti quién te invitó a venir, "Escoba"!!!  -ya creo que Sano casi lo hacía picadillo ahí mismo... *-*UU

-Él, Cabeza de Chorlito.

-Y quién diablos se supone que es "Él"???  -Trató de preguntar Sano, aunque intuyendo de quien debía tratarse, pero...  no podía haber sobrevivido, después de utilizar su Gatotsu para romper la puerta, y pero aún, cuando el puente se rompió, quedando él del lado opuesto.  Sus posibilidades de haber logrado escapar con vida eran prácticamente nulas.

-No será quien me imagino, verdad???  -Preguntó, bastante esperanzado, y a la vez seguro de lo contrario, Sanosuke.

-No lo creo... (tono algo sarcástico), yo de quien tengo órdenes es de Goro Fujita.  –Respondió Chou, dejándole el paso libre a un hombre.  Ahh!!, se me olvidaba, esto último lo dijo con gran ironía.

Este hombre en realidad era Saito Jaime, jefe de la 3ª división del Shinsengumi.  Alto, muy fuerte, especializado en el Gatotsu, conocido también como:  "Ookani", que significa "lobo", sin remordimientos al matar (por su filosofía:  "destruye al mal rápido"), y lo más resaltante de su persona:  sus profundos e inquisidores ojos, de color dorado, y que taladran con solo clavar sus ojos en los tuyos.  Le encanta molestar a Sanosuke diciéndole "Cabeza de Chorlito", y que debe aprender el ABC de la defensa.

-Y ya aprendiste algo del ABC de la defensa???  -Tenía que ser lo 1º que tenía que decir al llegar (como en mi casa se acostumbra a decir:  Ahí va de nuevo la burra al maiz (sin acento)).  Preguntó con voz bastante irritante (oséase, burlón y sarcástico a más no poder), y dirigiéndose (obviamente) a Sanosuke.

-SOY MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE ANTES!!!  ADEMÁS, YO GANÉ LIMPIAMENTE (este, eso de limpiamente no es del todo cierto, debido  a que cuando tenían un combate, Saito se iba, dejándolo inconcluso.  Mientras, todos los demás tenían una pequeña (sobretodo) gotita de sudor ¿sweetdrop? en la nuca, seguida por muchas más (era una epidemia... ¬¬' bueno, bueno, ya lo sé, le exageré un poquito...).  Y como siempre, el único que prácticamente ni reaccionó fue Aoshi.

Bueno, el chiste es que todos empezaron a discutir por alguna tontería de nada, para variar y no perder la costumbre (oséase, Sano contra todos), asimismo, la máxima expresión de Aoshi fue un ligero esbozo de sonrisa, la cual desapareció en menos de lo que te tardas en decir todos los nombres de mis compañeros de salón, con sus apodos, edades, direcciones, teléfono(s), mail, etc  (N/A:  no se crean, solo somos 29 en mi salón, incluyéndome).  ^o^'UU  No se crean, solo fue el esbozo, que inmediatamente desapareció.  Así que ya pueden dejar de imaginarse al cuero de Aoshi sonriendo abiertamente (sólo deseo que Misao logre hacerlo sonreír una vez abiertamente; porque tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Creo que me desvié un poco del tema, pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de Aoshi Shinomori...  *yosesonroja*. 

Al fin, después de muchos insultos, patadas, mentadas de ma..., digo, recordadas un poco salvajes (y nada agradables) de sus respectivas mamás... (y eso que ya casi es 10 de Mayo...), varias golpes en la cabeza por parte de la "tierna" Kaoru, varias heridas menores (y mayores) por parte de la nueva Okashira (Misao), quien estuvo lanzando sus kunais (las dagas que tiene, o como se llamen) a diestra y siniestra, y una que otra mordida en las pantorrillas por parte de Notaro; al fin terminó su "amigable y tranquila conversación" (claro, ajá, si como no... *yo usa un tono sarcástico*) gracias a la repentina, misteriosa y sobretodo inexplicable, aparición de la joven doctora Megumi.

Ella es una mujer adulta, tiene 22 años, hasta eso, es muy responsable en su trabajo, excepto cuando no está molesta con su paciente, en especial Sano... n.nUU  a quien le encanta molestar con sus punzantes y frívolos comentarios muy bien dirigidos... (algunos dicen que puede haber química entre ellos...), tiene una magnífica puntería verbal.  Tiene el cabello muy largo, y lo lleva suelto generalmente, claro está, excepto cuando atiende a un paciente, que se lo recoge, tiene reflejos verdosos.

-Creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo hoy –dijo en voz alta la doctora – (pensando: "") "por qué se me ocurrió venir PRECISAMENTE HOY??? 

-No puede ser!!!  La mujer arpía!!! (así le dice Sano, ya ven cuánto se quieren n.nUU) –realmente, Sano estaba exasperado y fúrico con la llegada de Megumi y la Comadreja, pero mucho más con la primera; y mucho peor:  con la de su peor pesadilla:  Saito Hajime, y también con la de Chou..

(YO):  No les parece raro todo esto (entiéndase:  por estas increíbles coincidencias, de que todos llegaran a "visitar" a Kenshin el mismo día, y prácticamente a la misma hora???)???

(TODOS):  SIIIIIII!!!!

(YO):  Pues... NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!

(TODOS):  AHHHH!!!

Upss, esto es de "Otro rollo", un programa mexicano, cuyo presentador es Adal Ramones, y lo anterior es como se inicia el monólogo (es que es muy contagioso ^^UU).  Esto me pasa por haber visto la repetición antes de empezar a escribir... -_-U

Ahora, al fin al Digimundo los voy a llevar -_-UU  Creo que se oye (lee) muuuy fumado (o parece que quise hacer un verso sin mucho esfuerzo???  *voz de Eugenio Derbez (un actor muy bueno, es un cómico, y tiene a muchísisisisimos personajes, interpretados por él mismo, claro está*.   Bueno, esto pareció algo (bastante) fumado, pero no fumo (ni siquiera cigarros de chocolate...  me marean @_@  - y así termino).  Al fin regreso mi inspiración ^-^  Toy inspirada de nuevo (es una cantaleta...).

Megumi tardó buen rato, desde que llegó hasta gran parte de la tarde, para terminar de curar las diversas heridas recibidas por los ahí presentes.  Y al final todos terminaron decentemente vendados, y perfectamente curados, incluidos Aoshi y Saito Hajime, quienes se resistieron a que los curaran.  Pero... el que realmente parecía una momia viviente era Sanosuke Sagara, junto con su perro, Notaro, debido a que ambos amgiso se habían resisteido profunda y totalmente a que "la mujer arpía" (entiéndase por Megumi) los "curara".  Ya desesperada con ese par de "inútiles" (es que la verdad... qué es lo que hacen, aparte de perder el tiempo???), los amenazó, diciéndoles que los debían vacunar (a los 2), contra la rabia, y como todos supondrán, no les agradó para nada este comentario.

Después de convencer a Megumi los demás presentes, lograron "desenvolver" a ambos amigos, porque los demás habían estado demasiado cansados como para abogar por ellos antes, cuando los estaba vendando completamente Megumi.

Pasado un laaargo rato, empezó a llover (It's gotta rain), estaba empezando a declinar el día...

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban las montañas cercanas (N/A:  no sé si en realidad haya montañas, pero supongamos que sí), apareció un hermoso arcoiris, con sus 8 colores (se observan muchos, pero supongamos que los que mejor se distinguen son 8) perfectamente distinguibles (creo que en este momento tengo inspiración de poeta); apareciendo justamente sobre el dojo Kamia, iluminándolo totalmente por pocos instantes, antes de que el último rayo del disco solar desapareciera por el horizonte...

 § ~  § ~  § ~  § ~

Ninguno de los presentes supo jamás que fue lo que pasó en ese instante...

§ ~  § ~  § ~  § ~

         Todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente...  No recordaban nada de lo sucedido desde que empezó a llover...

         Estaban en un extraño lugar, y vestidos con extrañas vestiduras las mujeres presentes, excepto Misao, la cual conservaba su traje Oniwanbanshu, al igual que los hombres.

         Ese lugar estaba todo cubierto con grandes plantas, desconocidas totalmente por los recién llegados.  Era todo verde alrededor suyo, y se oían extraños ruidos a su alrededor...

         -En dónde estamos?!?!?!?!?!  -fue el unánime grito de todos los presentes, incluidos Aoshi y Saito, los cuales eran los más sorprendidos y extrañados por su misteriosa situación...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

No hay preferencia de que dejen un rr o me envíen un mail, a mtgl@hotmail.com

No creo que se tarden mucho en dejar un rr, me alegra la vida, e incita a seguir escribiendo... además, son un buen lugar para checar tus errores dedográficos y de redacción.

Denme sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, todo lo que quieran (claro está, menos ofensas).

Este fic se lo dedico a todos aquellos que lo han leído, y en especial a las 2 personas que me han dejado rr, que son **lili M.**, y **CieloCriss**

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Atte.

yo


	4. Una visita al Digimundo, como cualquier ...

**LOCURA**

**POR:  yo**

       Escrito a partir del 13 de Mayo del 20002, Lunes, hasta terminar.

       Finalizado el 28 de Mayo del 2002, Martes.  Es (o fue) mi cumpleaños!!!!  Pero... a quién se le ocurre pasar el día de su cumpleaños haciendo un trabajo para el día siguiente, y estudiando para 3 exámenes y terminando una horrible libreta (pero gracias a ella me exentaron de un examen de Biología)???

Bueno, lo terminé en sucio (en clases), pero pasado a la computadora... fue hasta el 4 de Junio del 2002, Martes.

       Notas de la autora:  Como ya todos deben saber, ningún personajes me pertenece (desgraciadamente v.v), excepto uno que otro que aparezca por ahí, y son sacados de mi imaginación, y obviamente son los que no van a conocer.  El fic es sin fines de lucro (obviamente).  Las situaciones son imaginarias, y es un fic para sacar algo de simpleza que traigo por el momento...  Fue de un momento de insolación, así que si está algo bastante revuelto, ya saben el motivo...  

         Ya sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo algo bastante revuelto, pero por eso me estoy tardando con éste, ya lo tengo casi completamente arreglado.  Espero que les esté agradando =D

       Supongamos que este fic (todo, no solo el capítulo) ocurre en el verano, a punto de salir de vagaciones (que es la verdad, ya que estamos a punto de terminar el semestre la próxima semana, el 31, sin contar exámenes finales).

       Las edades que voy a manejar son las de Digimon 02, y no uso las terminaciones (prefijos o sufijos, o como se llamen), esto es a que no las sé manejar, sé más o menos lo que quieren decir, pero no como se relaciona cada personaje al dirigirse a los demás.  Sorry **Ariadna,** si leí ya tu informativo cultural, pero creo que me revolví un poco más (esto es por si lo lees), pero no te preocupes en un futuro (espero no demasiado lejano), aprender a utilizarlos bien.  Pero por el momento, mejor no usarlos para no andar metiendo la pata (o será la mano, o dedos??).

       Oigan, los nuevos niños no van a aparecer mucho que digamos, debido a que me voy a enfocar principalmente en los primeros, pero si aparecen, no se preocupen.

**Una visita al Digimundo, como cualquier otra...   o no???****  - (El nombre del capítulo)**

**Capítulo 3**

         Recordemos un poco a los capítulos anteriores:

Ø En el 1º llega Sakura y Cía. al Digimundo, después de un rato bastante largo sin sentido.

Ø En el 2º llega Kenshin y Cía. al sitio mencionado anteriormente, de igual manera sin sentido lógico, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para lograrlo.

Ø En el 3º llegan los Niños Elegidos (ya no son muy niños, que digamos), al Digimundo.  

Ø En el 4º llegan los personajes de 2 libros y tal vez yo, pero no hay nada seguro.

Ø De aquí en adelante no sé.  Pero obviamente van a ser los encuentros entre estos diferentes personajes, y se descubre el motivo por el cual fueron elegidos...

Por si no se han enterado (pero supongo que sí), ya pongo los caps. donde se supone que deben de terminar de llegar los personajes a manejar.  Y los tengo que escribir más rápido, debido a que tengo las ideas en borradores, ahora solamente los debo pasar a limpio, desarrollar la idea...  Pero no es mucho, y espero no tardarme.

Ahora, después de mucho preámbulo, ya pongo el fic, que es lo que vinieron a leer, no mis patoaventuras futuras (o diarias).

---

Supongamos que este fic ocurre en el verano.  Supongo que ya saben las edades de todos los personajes (se ubica durante 02), así que no las digo (soy mala...).  creo que esto ya lo había dicho (escrito), pero una vez más, dudo que afecte a alguien.

Para los que quieren a la 2ª generación... van a tener su papel, pero no van a ser los número 1.  esto es debido a que debo manejar a muchos personajes (y sobre todo, tratar de no mezclar ni confundir su respectiva forma de ser con los demás).

En este capítulo voy a hacer sufrir mucho al pobre de Takeru, pero es que solamente se me ocurrió... ^^'

***

Como ya mencioné, es casi vagaciones de verano, y están a punto de terminar las clases.  Mimi ya terminó la escuela (clases), y ella y su familia están en Japón de viaje, y para saludar a sus amigos y demás conocidos.  Por el momento, los únicos presentes son Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Takeru e Hikari, debido a que los demás habían tenido problemas en el Digimundo para poder regresar a tiempo a la escuela, y los castigaron (y se sorprenderán al descubrir una cosa más adelante respecto a Takeru), teniendo que limpiar todos los pasillos, y como supondrán, el resto se hartó de esperarlos y decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas, claro, teniendo varias paradas en el trayecto.

-Ahh, ya faltan días apenas para terminar las clases!!!

-Síiii!!!  Al fin después de un laaargo año de clases...

-Pero todavía no se ilusionen demasiado...  faltan los exámenes finales y semestrales...  ;_;  -dijo Joe, con un tono bastante pesimista, algo conocido en él.  *Caen todos patas para arriba, al más clásico estilo animé, con gotita (mejor dicho, ota) incluida*.

-Joe!!!  Qué no vez que estamos sufriendo por estas últimas semanas!?!?!?!?  -exclamó bastante indignado el ex – líder, Taichi.

-Pero si es la verdad!!!  -Ahora el indignado era el mayor de todos.

-Niños!!!  YA CÁLMENSE!!!  -Gritó bastante histérica Mimi, ya que esa conversación (discusión, mejor dicho) no le importaba ni interesaba para nada.  Era una "amena" y "tranquila" conversación entre sus mejores amigos.

-A TI QUIEN TE ESTÁ HABLANDO!!!  -Voltearon los dos adolescentes, gritando y con llamas en los ojos *-*

-Si yo solo decía... ;_;  NO ERA PARA QUE ME GRITARAN!!!  Sniff, sniff  -empezó a sollozar la joven poseedora de la pureza.

-Taichi..., Joe...,  podrían venir un momentito por favor.  –Les llamó suavemente Sora.

-Claro.  Allá voy  -respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Cuando llegaron con Sora, que estaba algo alejada del resto del grupo, se soltó a darles un enorme sermón.

-Mimi es mi mejor amiga (y es cierto, por lo menos en mi fic, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas a partir de que Mimi se había ido a USA y habían mantenido mucho contacto entre ellas).  No quiero que ustedes dos la regañen y hagan que se entristezca.

"Así que... (levantó "dulcemente" la voz, y en un tono algo silbante)...  EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO VAN Y DE RODILLAS (mirada bastante agresiva por parte de la chica dirigida a ambos chicos) LE PIDEN DISCULPAS.  –Y, retomando su voz normal-  y particularmente espero que ahora sí maduren y dejen de comportarse tan infantiles (como acostumbran...).

Creo que no hace falta decir que corrieron inmediatamente a pedirle perdón a Mimi, que había vuelto a pintarse el cabello.  Como la vez pasada, de un color rosa pálido, con luces (o rayos) de color fucsia (magenta, rosa mexicano), lo cual era... una combinación...  muy poco agraciada (en el común de los mortales), pero que en ella se veía bien.

-Este... mhm, ejem, hum...  Mimi  -ambos jóvenes estaban super sacados de onda, pero, al voltear a ver a Sora, se pusieron inmediatamente de color rojo escarlata, sudando la gota gorda y con humo saliéndoles por las orejas.

-Mimi, venimosapedirteperdónporhabertegritadohaceunmomento...  –Taichi y Jyou lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver de vez en cuando, y con los dedos índice y medio flexionados sobre la palma de la mano (simulando estar incados, pero al oír bufar a Sora, se hincaron realmente sobre las rodillas, obviamente).

-¿¿?¿?¿?¿¿??¿  @-@  Alguien podría traducirme que diantres fue lo que trataron de decir estos dos.  –Preguntó bastante confundida  @_@ la joven de los cabellos rosas.  Pero antes de terminar de hablar, el resto de los presentes habían abierto sus respectivas mochilas, buscando sus diccionarios "TAICHI-RESTO DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOS" (no creo que sea tan así, pero lo quiero por el momento) para buscar dicho significado *-*U

-Al fi!!!  Ya lo encontré  -gritó muy emocionada Hikari-.  Aquí está el significado de su rara frase  -la joven tenía estrellitas en los ojos al decir esto, y apuntaba muy emocionada el diccionario con su dedo índice.

-Así que eso significa...  –los nervios de Yamato estaban a punto de crisparse, al igual que los del resto del grupo.

-Calma, calmantes montes, alicantes pintos, no te desesperes  -creo que la joven trataba de hacer que se desesperaran al punto de no poder más.  Bueno, eso de los calmantes montes, alicantes pintos, es una frase que usamos mucho en mi familia, cuando tratamos de hacer "calmar " a alguien, cosa que rara vez funciona...

-Hikari...  YA DÍ QUE FUE LO QUE TRATARON DE ¿DECIR?!!!  -los mayores (exceptuando a Taichi y a Jyou) explotaron, incluyendo al joven Takeru, el cual gritó (alzó más la voz), que el resto, debido a que ese era (había y estaba siendo) el peor día de toda su vida.

-Calma Takeru, no es para que te exasperes tanto  -los demás se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la reacción de TK, al cual Hikari y Yamato trataban de calmar.

-Lo siento mucho, pero realmente si le ha ido mal hoy...  –Yamato e Hikari tenían una grandísima gota en la nuca.

*FLASHBACK*

Aquí, voy a hacer un pequeño resumen del peor día de TK...

En primer lugar, se quedó dormido en la mañana, pensando que era Sábado, en lugar de Viernes, como realmente era, hasta que su madre entró gritando histérica a su cuarto:  "Takeru!!, ya LEVÁNTATE QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA!!!  Te quedaste dormido!!!"

-_o (abriendo un ojo).  Mamá, hoy es Sábado y apenas son las 6:50 am...  –dijo todo esto bostezando, y tratando de volver a taparse-  déjame dormir un rato más (hasta las 12 pm, de ser posible).

-Qué Sábado ni que 8/4 (una forma de decir ni que nada), hoy es Viernes, y si no te acuerdas..., entras a las 7 a clases.

O-o (ya despertó completamente).  Vi-vi-vi-viernes...  6:50 am...  YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!!!  -y levantándose antes de decir ahora, sacó a su mamá del cuarto, se arregló y cogió su mochila, saliendo al fin de su casa como si lo fueran persiguiendo.

-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  -realmente es muy cierto el refrán:  "a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda", y se puede comprobar muy fácil:  al llegar al elevador (ascensor), tenía un letrero colgado 'FUERA DE SERVICIO, DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS QUE ESTO PUEDA OCASIONARLE'.  No podía ser posible, precisamente un día en el que tenía examen a la 1ª hora...

Takeru corrió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, bajándolas de 2, 3 y hasta de 4 en 4 escalones, tenía mucha prisa... por lo que al saltar el último tramo, cayó, rompiéndose una rodillera y lastimándose feamente la rodilla, que empezó a sangrar levemente, pero que aún tenía la mancha de sangre fresca en el tiempo actual.

Cojeando y dejando un rastro de gotitas de sangre, logró llegar a su escuela, justo a tiempo (no se a quien se encomendó, pero logró llegar a su escuela en menos de 10 minutos, porque les dan 5 minutos extra para llegar a sus salones de clase, a mí solo me dan 1:30 sniff).

Al llegar a su salón, vio a lo lejos a Hikari, platicando con Daisuke, los cuales estaban platicando amenamente.  Ignorándolos, se sentó en su lugar, sobándose la rodilla y tratando de recuperar y sanar su herido orgullo.

Al llegar el profesor, les pidió a todos los alumnos que guardaran sus cosas, y que solamente dejaran encima del escritorio lápiz, goma, pluma, calculadora y regla (era examen de álgebra).

Al abrir su mochila, nuestro encantador y poco afortunado amigo, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarla rota, en la bolsa donde guardaba tanto su estuche como calculadora...  y seguramente fue al caer, que no tuvo el cuidado de revisar por si había roto algo más que su rodillera (la derecha).  

–No, no, no...  no pude ser!!!  Por qué a mí???  No es justo!!!  -estaba totalmente desesperado, y volteó patas para arriba su mochila, sacando todos sus útiles, acomodándolos en el escritorio, regresándolos a la mochila, buscándolos desesperadamente por todos lados.  –Buaaa, bua, sniff, sniff,  (estaba bastante dolido, tanto en su orgullo como de su herida), este, Kari... me podrías hacer un favor???  Por favor???  -cara de cachorrito.

-Qué te pasa Takeru???  Traes una cara de dormido que ni te cuento...  Pero seguro, sí es algo en lo que te puedo ayudar  -la menor de los Yagami estaba muy intrigada por su mejor amigo.

-Hikari...  lo que pasa es que... tendrías un lápiz y una pluma que  me prestes por ahí???  -Takeru puso la mejor cara de cachorrito que tenia, con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier chica, excepto a Hikari, la cual ya tenía experiencia con su amigo, y no dejaba convencerse tan fácilmente.

-Takeru, me estas ocultando algo, pero sé que si es importante, luego me lo dirás, ahora, déjame buscar...  SÍ, aquí tengo lo que pediste.

-Y...  no tendrás una calculadora por ahí también...

-Creo que sí, pero no anda queriendo jalar bien, tala vez tengas problemas, pero algo es mejor que nada.

-Muchísimas gracias Hikari!!!  Me salvaste la vida!!!

?-?  Y este loco que se trae ahora???  -Daisuke acababa de llegar a su asiento, después de estar platicando con algunos compañeros, al fondo del salón.

-Nada, luego les cuento, así que no pregunten...  –el joven Takaishi se veía algo desolado, y con cara de estar más dormido que despierto.

El profesor les entregó sus respectivos exámenes a cada estudiante, los cuales contaban con 2 horas para resolverlo, y eran 6 hojas tamaño oficio, impresas por los 2 lados (es cierto, a mí me hacen exámenes así de largos, pero de Química, y en 45 minutos, y es traumante!!!).  Al joven portador de la esperanza se le borro el cassette por completo  (para quien no entienda, se le olvidó todo).  Y lo peor pasó cuando, cerca de media hora después de empezar el examen, por los nervios, dejó caer accidentalmente todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio, examen incluido...

Al agacharse a recogerlo (el Prof. no se había dado cuenta), un compañero estornudó, haciendo que se volteara el maestro, y al no ver a Takeru en su lugar, fijó su mirada en el suelo, alcanzando a ver que el joven estaba totalmente rojo (y lagrimitas brotándole de sus ojos azules), y que estaba justo enfrente suyo una libreta abierta, de la materia...

-Señor Takaishi...  –el maestro sonaba bastante molesto-  levántese y entrégueme su examen.  Inmediatamente.

-Oh, oh, no puede ser, porque todo me pasa a mí???  -pensó bastante angustiado TK, pues, aparte de que le habían cancelado el examen, al agacharse, se había pegado en la rodilla, logrando hacer que sangrase profusamente.

El resto del día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo.  Takeru pudo ir a la enfermería (no se si realmente tengan, pero supongamos que sí) y "curarse" la rodilla, porque lo único que le hicieron, fue "limpiarla" con agua oxigenada, ponerle alcohol, y una curita (eso sí que hasta a mí me dolió).

A media mañana, estando él en la enfermería, el resto de los elegidos recibió una llamada algo extraña del digimundo, por lo que tuvieron que ir, exceptuando a Hikari y Takeru (por razones antes mencionadas), y Kari debido a que se la pasó toda la hora buscando al maestro de fotografía debido a que tenía serias dudas de cómo realizar una buena toma con muy poca luz.

Como mencioné casi al principio, los otros no pudieron regresar a tiempo a clases, por lo que los regañaron y castigaron, haciendo que limpiaran todos los pasillos, cosa que lleva mucho tiempo, y los demás no quisieron ayudarles, para que aprendieran a ser puntuales (ajá, sobre todo...).

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si en vez de estar(nos) peleando, preparamos un campamento de hoy al Domingo en el Digimundo???  -al fin habló Koushiro, harto de sus amigos que seguían peleando.

-Síiii!!!  -fue el unánime grito de los allí presentes, e incluso acordaron de no decirle nada a los nuevos, pues solamente iba a ser un campamento de puros recuerdos.

-Ahora...  iremos a pedir permiso a nuestros padres???  Solo les avisaremos???  O simplemente, nos escapamos???  -los ojos de Taichi brillaron emocionados al pensar esto último.

-Hermano...  solamente te advierto que nuestros padres se han preocupado mucho por nosotros estos últimos años, así que yo creo que al menos les deberíamos avisar para que no se alarmen  -fue la única sensata de todo el grupo, que estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de "escaparse".

-Tienes razón, Kari.  Entonces, a qué horas nos veríamos hoy???  Y sobre todo, dónde???  -ahora fue el turno de hablar de Jyou, quien se había callado repentinamente.

-Yo opino que...  (mirando fijamente a Yamato, que retrocedió algo asustado a su mirada) en casa de Yamato  -dijo Sora firmemente.

-Por qué siempre yo???  -preguntó el joven algo molesto.

-Hermano, será porque nuestro padre siempre nos ha apoyado???  -Takeru puso cara de niño inocente de 8 años...  –Además, en que otro lugar podemos hacer desma(dre) y medio, sin que nos regañen???

-Síii!!!  En casa de Matt!!!  -gritaron felices los demás-  ahora, a qué horas nos veremos allá???  -esta vez, la única que habló fue Mimi, la cual se estaba quedando con Sora esos días.

-Opino que a las (viendo su reloj) 5 pm estaría bien  -Jyou dijo esto, recalcando la hora, para que a Taichi no se le fuera a olvidar, a pesar de tener a Kari a su lado.

-Entonces queda así.  Nos vemos dentro de un rato (ya eran las 2:30 pm, se habían quedado platicando mucho rato).  Y no se les olvide avisarles a sus papas, y de llevar comida y ropa cómoda, van a ser 2 días y medio.  –Jyou siempre estaba previendo las necesidades de los demás.-  Y si alguien está herido (mirada indirecta a TK) no se le olvide llevar su medicina o lo que esté usando para curarse, y lleven cualquier medicina que estén usando.

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos al rato.  Y nada de decirle a los nuevos, ehh???  -aquí Sora volteo a ver a Tai, quien solamente se sonrojó bastante, no encontrando palabras para contradecirla.

-Adiós a todos.  Nos vemos al rato...  –quien mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse (dicho mexicano).  –Lleguen todos a tiempo, adiós  -Yamato después de despedirse, finalmente puso los pies en polvorosa, para poner "presentable" su departamento para cuando llegaran los demás.

Qué es lo que va a ocurrir cuando lleguen a su destino???  Encontrarán a los personajes extraviados???  Qué pasara si se llegan a encontrar???  Todo esto y más se descubrirá más adelante.

+-+-+-+-+-+

**Contestando reviews:**

**Kaori:**  Muchísimas gracias =D  La verdad es que soy fan de RK, y siempre tengo problemas con los ojos de todos (excepto con los de Sano y Aoshi... *^^* es que ambos son realmente lindos (y cuerísimos sobre todo...).

Y bueno, como ya comprobaste, aquí aparecieron los digielegidos... pero desgraciadamente sigo sin conocer completamente a la 2ª Generación, así que no los manejo mucho.

Ya me estoy apurando, pero no es nada fácil cuando ya tienes (casi) listo el capítulo y no te puedes conectar ni terminar de revisarlo debido a trabajos y exámenes, y lo peor aún es que el día de tu cumpleaños te la pasas haciendo trabajos y tareas y terminando una librete...  pero gracias a ella exenté Biología =D

Con las explicaciones...  es que la verdad a veces (prácticamente siempre) me emociono y tengo que explicar casi con manzanitas...

Bueno, creo que no me tardé tanto como lo suponía por los exámenes, pero ahora si voy a avanzar más rápido, debido a que ya no tengo que ir al cole, ni siquiera a presentar exámenes ¡VIVA!!!

**Paula:**  ;_;  Que triste estoy... sniff, sniff, bua, bua.  Pero la verdad... creo que sí me emociono con las explicaciones (es que para mí, escribir sin entrar en detalle a veces es muy complicado, aunque espero que este cap. si esté más entendible).

Y sobre Shaoran, lo que pasa es que sí le va bien (si vi CCS), pero el chiste es que había estudiado para Español (bueno Japonés, pero somos hispanohablantes, se leyó algo extraño, pero es la verdad) y no para Mate, pero no crean que a nuestro adorable niño le fue tan mal, debido a que estaba más preocupado por su error garrafal de estudiar una materia de la cual no tenían examen ese día.

Muchas gracias que te vaya gustando mi fic =)

Y yo por mi parte, si te recomiendo que lo leas una vez más (yo lo hago con casi todos los fics que leo), porque a veces hay cosas que se me pasan al leerlo una sola vez.

**CieloCriss:**  Hola!!!  Muchas gracias por tu opinión.  Y espero que te vaya gustando (y si hay algún error dedográfico u horrorgráfico... me avisas por favor???  Sí???).  Es el segundo fic de Digimon que estoy escribiendo y no sepo como me vaya quedando todavía, sé que debo tener en cuenta demasiadas cosas (y más si es un crossover).

Y sobre todo:  no perroconfundir a personajes de un animé o libro con los de otro... (que ya me pasó, cuando lo estaba escribiendo en borrador...  -_-UU  fue algo verdaderamente vergonzoso...).

Lo siento mucho si me tardé algo en terminarlo y subirlo, pero como fueron días finales de clases, así que no pude dedicarle mucho tiempo, apenas si acabo de subir otro cap. de mi fic...  y con ese si llevaba más tiempo sin continuarlo (cuanto... quien sabe, pero mucho).

**lili M.:**  Muchas gracias por tu rr y aún más por desearme suerte (espero que la tenga).  Y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

Mi no entender muy bien, pero... qué significa "debrayante".  Mi cabeza no alcanza a comprender...  aunque tengo varias suposiciones de su posible significado...  Pero mejor no aventurar suposiciones.

A todos los demás lectores:  Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!!!  Y espero que me dejen un reviewcito por ahí para decirme como va y si les va gustando o si los @-@  Esto me sirve para ir mejorando poco a poco (tal vez demasiado poco en poco).

Y otra cosa, fue mi cumple, así que un buen regalo es que me dejen un rr...  =P

No se crean, pero si alegra la vida encontrarse con un rr nuevo de alguien a quien le agradó tu historia.

Y si prefieren escribirme,  mi mail es:  mtgl@hotmail.com

Y también pueden localizarme en el msn.

Y como última pregunta:  a todos, que prefieren, que meta también a los libros o que sea de puros animes, incluida yo y uno que otro personaje extra, sin ser totalmente necesarios...

Y una última preguntita:  Joe como se escribe correctamente, es Jyou???  Aclárenme esta duda, por favor.


	5. En camino al Digimundo, al fin...

**LOCURA**

**POR:  yo**

20 de Junio del 2002, Jueves.

Pueden creerlo???  Cuando salgo de vagaciones es cuando me nace la inspiración más profundamente, y más para mis 2 fics de Digimon J  Toy feliz cual lombriz...  pero en fin, qué son unas vacaciones de 3 días y medio (en el mar, agh, no me gusta...), pero por lo menos son muy útiles para escribir y leer.

Es la continuación del capítulo anterior, y dependiendo del largo de éste, tal vez sean 2 partes.

Bueno, como ya todos saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tal vez uno que otro que aparezca por ahí y que nadie conozca, y tal vez una que otra breve aparición mía y de mi Chemo...  (mi perro).

Terminado el 4 de Agosto del 2002, Domingo, y obviamente subido el mismo día.

**En camino al Digimundo, al fin...****  - (El nombre del capítulo)**

**Capítulo 4**

Recordemos que en nuestro capítulo anterior los elegidos decidieron ir al Digimundo de paseo (dos días y medio de campamento), para celebrar unas vagaciones adelantadas, y saludar a sus amigos digimon.  Y por supuesto, decidieron tomar la casa de Yamato como punto de reunión y partida, obviamente.

Por otro lado, decidieron que únicamente iban a ir los elegidos originales, así que... no le dijeron nada a los demás (Ken, Daisuke, Miyako,  e Iori), pero sí les avisaron a sus respectivos padres, debido a que era lo menos que podían hacer para que no se fueran a preocupar, además, Jyou había estado tomando clases (cursos) de Primeros Auxilios, y esta era otra razón para que no se preocuparan mucho si alguien (en algún remoto caso) llegaba a lastimarse o incluso romperse un hueso.

+-+-+-+-

Cerca de las 8 pm de aquél mismo día (Viernes) estando casi todos reunidos...

-Dónde diablos se metió el idiota de Taichi???  -Yamato estaba totalmente histérico y fúrico, al igual que los demás, incluida Hikari, la cual no sabía que hacerle a su hermano en cuanto lo viese a su alcance...

Estaban reunidos desde las 5 aproximadamente..., así que más o menos 3 horas de espera les parecían más que suficientes como para casi matar a su líder.

-Calma hermano, te aseguro que no ha de tardar (mucho) más...  –el joven de la edad de Hikari mantenía la esperanza (quién más si no) de que cierto adolescente de cabello alborotado y que ya no usaba googles (así se escribe, verdad???) no tardaría en llegar.

-Sí, como no (tono BASTANTE sarcástico y muy irónico).  –Yamato estaba a punto de estrangular a cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente, incluso su hermano.

-Este...  Yamato...  te llaman por teléfono  -dijo Sora, la cual, junto con Jyou, y Mimi habían estado al margen de la discusión.

-?-?  A mí???  Pero...  quién es???  -el joven adolescente se le fue la onda de querer matar a su mejor amigo.

-No sé, no lo dijo, y no pregunte (obviamente...)  -respondió la pelirroja, y, mirando de reojo a su amigo, le habló a quemarropa  -pero tenía voz de mujer, y se sorprendió (lo supongo) que le contestara una.

El joven de ojos azules se encaminó a contestar el teléfono, pero además, quién tenía su número telefónico, aparte de los elegidos???  Pero sobretodo...  qué mujer podía tenerlo (y más... a quién le podía interesar) (-algo incoherente, pero... ya ni modo)???  No encontraba a nadie, a menos que...  (ya lo suponen, verdad???).

-Bueno...  Casa de los Ishida.  Habla Yamato  -contestó el joven rubio (realmente se me hace difícil escribir esta contestación, y más porque... personalmente le tengo PAVOR al teléfono, bueno, y también porque contesto de una forma mucho más informal).

-YAMATO!!!  REALMENTE ERES TÚ!!!  -gritó una voz mediante el auricular (teléfono).  Esta voz pertenecía a la de una joven de corto cabello, y fan # 1 del único músico presente, además su voz era...  MUY ESTRIDENTE.

-Me podrías decir que es lo que estás haciendo???  -su voz recuperó su mal humor con la Motomiya, la cual (se supone) no debería tener su teléfono, a menos que Daisuke lo hubiera dejado por ahí como cualquier cosa (y realmente eso fue lo que pasó).

-Pues...  hablando contigo por teléfono, que más estaría haciendo, aparte de oír tu maravillosa voz???  -Jun Motomiya se oía extasiada simplemente al oír la voz de su amor.

-E... este...  Jun..., está por ahí tu hermano???  -Yamato cambió radicalmente la conversación (si a eso se le puede llamar conversación...) de su elocuente admiradora, y asimismo lo hizo porque se le ocurrió que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ambos líderes estuvieran juntos (no vayan a pensar mal.).

-No esta...  Creo que salió con Taichi y...  –antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el de ojos azules la interrumpió.

-Y no sabes a dónde fueron y desde qué horas salieron???  -empezó a tener mucho más claras sus sospechas de la desaparición del portador del valor.

-No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que desde las 5:30 pm aproximadamente, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo me hermano.  –Y tratando de mantener una conversación que a ella le interesara...  (entiéndase como lograr sacarle una cita, por ejemplo).  –Y bueno, Matt, puedo llamarte así, verdad???

-...  (nadie contesta).

-¿???  Qué pasará???  -se quedó pensando la hermana de Daisuke.

Mientras la chava trataba que alguien le contestara, el joven Yamato se volvió hacia Hikari...

-Oye, no te acuerdas que haya dicho algo tu estúpido hermano de salir a algún lado???

-No me dijo nada.  Se supone que sigue teniendo entrenamiento de fut, los Viernes en la tarde (a todos los presentes les salió una enorme gota en la nuca, excepto a ella)...  Pero que raro que no me haya comentado nada de nada...  =P  (Realmente se mordió la lengua, y asimismo es esa cosa que acaba de pasar caminando por el monitor).  SI CIERTO!!!  -gritó angustiada y triste, mientras las miradas de sus amigos recaían sobre ella.-  TENÍA ENTRENAMIENTO HOY!!!

-Kari!!!  -todos gritaran al unísono, mientras la seguían mirando con cara de:  POR QUÉ NO HABÍAS DICHO NADA?!?!-  Y...  A QUÉ HORAS TERMINA!!!

-No me acuerdo  -contestó, mientras se iba haciendo chiquita, más chiquita, chiquitita...  upss, creo que eso fue de "Bosque Mágico"...  pero en fin, un aura azul la envolvió, y dando la espalda a sus amigos se acuclilló, y empezó a ¿escribir? en el suelo...

Mientras duraba todo esto, Yamato le había colgado a Jun ya varias veces, pero ella seguía marque y marque y marque, hasta que al fin, hartos todos, decidieron dejar descolgado el teléfono, para hacer desistir a la enamorada.

-Hikari...  –la llamó suavemente Mimi-  tu hermano tiene celular (móvil)???

-Sí.  Para que lo quieres???  -y brillándole los ojos, claro, después de haber visto a los demás, un poco avergonzada por las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo, corrió hacia el teléfono, quitando de un empujón al que se le pusiese por enfrente.

-Hermano...  Ven inmediatamente a casa de Yamato...  sí, ajá, ya te estamos esperando desde hace siglos...  no....  tú ya deberías estar aquí...  y no me importa lo que hagas...  que vaya a ver si ya puso la marrana...  HAZ LO QUE SEA PERO DESHASTE DE ÉL!!!  (N/A:  que conversación...).

Cerca de media hora después...

DING, DONG, DING, DONG...

AL FIN TIENE QUE SER ÉL!!!!

Y efectivamente...

Qué creen???

No lo era...

Era la vecina del compañero de Gabumon.  Una señora mayor de los 60 años, increíblemente metiche para con la vida de los demás...  (si han leído alguna vez a Mafalda, de Quino, pos así es, maomenos, como Susanita, si no es que peor).  Pero ahora, simplemente, y para variar y no perder la costumbre, había ido para pedirles (de manera muy poco amable) que dejaran de gritar y hacer ruido, debido a que estaban haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios...

Los jóvenes estaban ya bastante aburridos, y hartos de verse las caras, además que estaban muy serios y no tenían ganas de hablar.  Habían pasado toda la tarde, primero esperando a su amigo, y luego, pasado un buen rato, cerca de la media tarde, antes de recibir la llamada de la hermana de Motomiya, habían estado diseñando unos ligeros planes para torturar a su líder, pero se aburrieron prontamente, y desde ese momento se sentaron todos, mirándose fijamente y aburriéndose como ostras...

Y al fin (ahora sí), pasadas las 10:15 pm, llegó el desafortunado hermano de Hikari, Taichi.  Al tocar el timbre, nadie se movió de su lugar, pese a la insistencia del otro, y por lo tanto, tardaron bastante en contestarle, después de haber obligado a Koushiro a ir, el cual parecía ser el menos enfadado y molesto (cosa que no era cierta, solo que lo estaba ocultando a la perfección), al entrar, todo cohibido, vió que todos tenían una cara de asesinos maniáticos compulsivos (asesinos en serie).  Y parecía que la víctima era alguien que acababa de llegar, de cabello castaño y alborotado, que solía usar googles y de nombre Taichi.

-Chicos...  er...  ho-hola...  di- disculpen la tardanza...  –trató de disculparse el recién llegado.

-Alguien lo conoce???  -preguntaron al fin los presentes, señalando a su líder, los cuales traían una cara de profundo odio hacia él.

-Lo siento realmente, se me olvidó el entrenamiento y luego se me pegó una sanguijuela llamada Daisuke  -dijo su nombre con un ligero tono de odio, que le quedó a la perfección, mientras a los demás les surgieron enormes gotas en la cabeza.

-Y qué hiciste con esa lacra  -preguntó al fin Koushiro, desemperezándose, y frotando sus obscuros ojos.

-Bien...  er...  e-este...   Me están hablando a mí???  -contestó al fin el poseedor del rebelde cabello.

-Noooooooo...  le estoy hablando a tu clon...  –respondió con sarcasmo, algo realmente extraño y sorprendente en él.

-Ahhh!!!  Qué bueno!!!  -suspiró aliviado el líder.

Gotas de todos los tamaños resbalan por las cabezas de todos, en especial de la de Yamato y Koushiro.

-Tai...  realmente eres un idiota!!!  -exclamó, el ahora ya histérico, el mayor de los rubios.

- ?_?  Qué insinuas???  -preguntó el ex–líder.

-Nada...  –con un tono bastante sarcástico, y asimismo pegándose en la frente con la mano, y dejándola resbalar, en un gesto de muda desesperación.

-Hermano, por favor, ya todos lo conocemos, así que ya deja de enojarte tanto con él, que así estamos todos (movimiento afirmativo por parte de los demás).  Pero sobre todo...  (pausa para crear más ambiente) no quiero tener a un neurótico por hermano  -terminó con un tono de voz relativamente tranquilo.

-Takeru...  TRANQUILIZATE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!!!  -Exclamó Hikari, quien realmente era la única que estaba histérica en ese momento, sobresaltando a todos los reunidos.  Repuestos ya de la sorpresa, gruesas gotas aparecieron sobre sus cabezas.

Los presentes ni sabían que hacer por la súbita explosión de rabia de la menor, hasta que repentinamente, ambos menores señalaron el reloj de la entrada, con un gesto dramático, y asustando a todos; lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a ver.

RELOJ, PEQUEÑOS;  PEQUEÑOS, RELOJ...

Ya eran las 11 pasadas!!!  No podía ser posible, cómo pudo pasar tan rápido el tiempo???  A preguntas necias...  respuestas tontas...  Pues es obvio...  o no???

**Aclarando:**  porque tanto para ustedes como para mí este asunto del tiempo no me ha quedado muy claro que digamos.

+ Bueno, quedaron de acuerdo en verse a las 5:00 pm en casa de Matt, cosa que todos cumplieron, con un pequeña gran excepción:  Taichi no llegó hasta después de las 9:30 pm.

+ Ahora, entre que le abrían, dejaban entrar y los regaños, explicaciones y demás, yo creo que ya dan las 11 pasadas, cosa que realmente es.

Los 8 se miraron con cara de:  y ahora qué hacemos???  Mientras el reloj seguía con su incansable caminar...  tic, tac, tic, tac...

-Pos bueno…  Y ahora qué hacemos???  -se leía a la perfección en la faz de los jóvenes.  El reloj sonó...  las 12 en punto...

La luz huyó en ese preciso instante...  Un trueno retumbó en la habitación, y un relámpago iluminó sus asustados ojos...

La lap de Koushiro se encendió sola, alarmándolos...  una intensa y extraña luz proveniente de ningún lado iluminó durante más tiempo la habitación, logrando iluminar los rincones más obscuros de la habitación.

Los digivices y D-3 brillaron a su vez, deslumbrándolos...  la luz proveniente de ellos los envolvió, atrayéndolos hacia la pantalla...

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Extraños sonidos y presencias perturbaron la tranquilidad del lugar...  

Era una noche realmente bella y hermosa, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, como muy pocas veces, la luna estaba semi-escondida tras las nubes, ocasionando que su redondez no fuera completamente visible, y despedía una tenue claridad.

En la lejanía se vieron 8 cuerpos inmóviles...  Estaban profundamente dormidos (a lo que parecía), eran 3 mujeres y 5 hombres, los 2 menores (niño y niña) tenían 11 años, e iban en 5º de Primaria, y los demás 13, un chico pelirrojo, y el dueño de la portátil amarilla y una chava de cabello castaño, 14, uno de rebeldes cabellos, un güero, y una pelirroja, y 15 el mayor, que portaba lentes.  Raramente, todos estaban vestidos de negro...  con un determinado color rodeando su muñeca izquierda, en la cual se observaba una pulsera (esclava o como quieran y gusten llamarle) de la que pendía un dije:  una flor, una nube, un rayo, una llama, un soplo de viento, una gota de agua, la luna, y una estrella, todos de oro y plata...

8 extraños seres hiciéronse presentes:  un gato blanco, un pájaro rosa, un cactus, un dinosaurio anaranjado, una foca, otros... ¿dinosaurio? con una capa de piel rayada que lo cubría, y un extraño ser volador, de color miel (o café medio anaranjado...  como ustedes lo vean).

Estas criaturas cautelosamente se acercaron a los dormidos, seguramente para examinarlos...  Cuando de pronto:

-SON ELLOS!!!  -exclamó el ser alado, de nombre Patamon, al cual callaron en seguida sus compañeros, pues seguramente despertaría a los durmientes, y parecía que no deseaban despertarlos, no por el momento.

**Avances:**  En el próx. cap., titulado:  Encuentros (1ª. Parte), empiezan a aparecer personajes conocidos, y abandonados un ratito...  Prometo no tardarme tanto!!!  Además, que les cuesta dejar un rr???  No les toma mucho tiempo, y nos alegran la vida a los autores, nos motivan a seguir escribiendo (y a hacerlo más rápido).  Por favor!!!  Un rr!!!  Aunque si lo prefieren, me pueden escribir a:  mtgl@hotmail.com

Por qué callaron a Patamon???  Qué habrá sucedido para que no quieran despertar a los adolescentes???  Qué son esas pulseras y esos dijes???  Terminaré de escribir el fic algún día???  Dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas???

**Contestando rr:**  Bueno, antes que otra cosa, deseo de todas formas agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído (y también a los que no) mis fics, y también a los que no han dejado rr, pero lo espero para la siguiente, aparte que estoy tratando de mejorar mi forma de escribir -_-'

**ishidamon:**  Sorry si te he revuelto las cosas un poco bastante...  Estoy tratando de mejorar en eso, así que no pierdo la esperanza.  Y sí, aquí está la continuación (después de mucho tiempo).

**Naoko Misumi:  **Aquí 'ta otro cap. más, y espero que te guste.  Voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto escribiendo...


End file.
